


Tumblr Masterlist

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tumblr, masterlists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A masterlist for my works on tumblr. Hoping this works.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Charles Blackwood/Reader, Loki/Reader, Sandor Clegane/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Thranduil/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	1. Witness Masterlist

**_Synopsis:_ ** _ Our reader is walking back to her car one night when she witnesses a murder committed by none other than two of the most famous Avengers. Well, the Avengers aren’t quite what they used to be in this universe; they are mercenaries, little better than the criminals they pursue. As a witness to this event, will the reader be found out or will she forever live in a world of fruitless paranoia. _

**_Warnings:_ ** _ A dark!fic feat. dark! versions of both Bucky and Steve. Mostly Bucky x reader but later involves more Steve. This series will heavily involve noncon elements, explicit sex (including with more than one partner), and is strictly 18+. _

**_[Completed Series]_ **

[ Part 1 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183867431174/witness-1)

[ Part 2 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183869389009/witness-2)

[ Part 3 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183871612846/witness-3)

[ Part 4 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183873966372/witness-4)

[ Part 5 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183876370093/witness-5)

[ Part 6 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183878707642/witness-6)

[ Part 7 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183880981745/witness-7)

[ Part 8 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183890916679/witness-8)

[ Part 9 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183892884333/witness-9)

[ Part 10 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183894914500/witness-10)

[ Part 11 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183897248402/witness-11)

[ Part 12 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183899577526/witness-12)

[ Part 13 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183901721588/witness-13)

[ Part 14 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183903957022/witness-14)

[ Part 15 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183912953236/witness-15)

[ Part 16 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183914860758/witness-16)

[ Part 17 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183916884169/witness-17)

[ Part 18 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183918997525/witness-18)

[ Part 19 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183961266284/witness-19)

[ Part 20 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183988497134/witness-20)

[ Part 21 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184034319904/witness-21)

[ Part 22 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184081564919/witness-22)

[ Part 23 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184130782369/witness-23)

[ Part 24 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184176953354/witness-24)

[ Part 25 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184226882634/witness-25)

[ Part 26 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184270615454/witness-26)

[ Part 27 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184340478464/witness-27)

[ Part 28 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184388296189/witness-28)

[ Part 29 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184438069091/witness-29)

[ Part 30 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184479530709/witness-30)

[ Part 31 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184526877876/witness-31)

[ Part 32 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184573509322/witness-32)

[ Part 33 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184620096668/witness-33)

[ Epilogue ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184626026271/witness-34epilogue)


	2. Happy Together Masterlist

**Status: Finished**

**_Series Synopsis:_ ** _ The reader is stood up while awaiting a blind date, instead finding herself keeping company with the restaurant’s famous owner; Steve Rogers. After that night, she tries to forget her humiliation but she just can’t shake one thing about that night:  _ **_him._ **

[ 1: A Table for One ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184107134869/happy-together-1)

[ 2: Small World ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184294076372/happy-together-2)

[ 3: Admiration ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184434173694/happy-together-3)

[ 4: Land of Confusion ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184597199206/happy-together-4)

[ 5: First Night ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184735370787/happy-together-5)

[ 6: Domestic Distress ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184894112503/happy-together-6)

[ 7: Perfect Illusion ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185060632749/happy-together-7)

[ 8: Patience ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185223323155/happy-together-8)

[ 9: Good Morning ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185383619149/happy-together-9)

[ 10: Time Together ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185540745239/happy-together-10)

[ 11: Lost and Found ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185701719797/happy-together-11)

[ 12: Amor condusse noi ad una morte. ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185861979022/happy-together-12)

[ 13: In the Cage ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186024096724/happy-together-13)

[ 14: Forgive, Forget ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186190763584/happy-together-14)

[ 15: Be Good ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186351405749/happy-together-15)

[ 16: Cold Feet ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186521679159/happy-together-16)

[ 17: So the bell tolls ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186678301674/happy-together-17)

[ 18: Wedding Daze ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186838264646/happy-together-18)

[ 19: Til death do us part ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187003635664/happy-together-19)

[ 20: The first day of the rest of our lives ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187394985246/happy-together-20-finale)


	3. Sugar, Sugar Masterlist

**_Status: In Progress_ **

**_Series Summary:_ ** _The reader is struggling in the big city but find opportunity before her. Will she take it?_ (Sugar Daddy/dark!Steve)

[ **[ONE]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184668696014/sugar-sugar)

[ **[TWO]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184758327800/sugar-sugar-2)

[ **[THREE]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184917790859/sugar-sugar-3)

[ **[FOUR]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185083915874/sugar-sugar-4)

[ **[FIVE]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185246749919/sugar-sugar-5)

[ **[SIX]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185772896384/sugar-sugar-6)

[ **[SEVEN]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186424105354/sugar-sugar-7)

[ **[EIGHT]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186652583444/sugar-sugar-8)

[ **[NINE]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187216710994/sugar-sugar-9)

[ **[TEN]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188217475044/sugar-sugar-10)

[ **[ELEVEN]** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614474265716211712/sugar-sugar-11)


	4. Insubordination Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ After the events of Civil War, Steve and his team are stuck in their compound. Following a mission, you disagree with your stalwart leader but he does not take kindly to your defiance. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+] _

[ Insubordination ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184059249689/insubordination)

[ Pulling Rank ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184411406075/pulling-rank)

[ Misconduct ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184712500879/misconduct)

[ _ Furlough _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184870818791/furlough)

[ _ Take Cover _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185430545864/take-cover)

[ _ Dishonorable Discharge _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185822762049/dishonorable-discharge)


	5. What was, What will be Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ The reader tries to cope with the loss of her boyfriend, but her grieving is cut short. [dark!Thor/Reader ~ 18+] _

[ _ What was, What will be _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184201090263/what-was-what-will-be)

[ _ And so it is _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185632846979/and-so-it-is)

[ _ As it must be _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186311932214/as-it-must-be)

[ _ Ever as it was _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188606291234/ever-as-it-is)


	6. Get Your Fix Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ Steve Rogers is a sweet guy. He brings the reader her caffeine fix everyday, but it might be more than just generosity. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+] _

[ Get Your Fix ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184164589829/get-your-fix)

[ _ Withdrawal _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184364677553/withdrawal) __

[ _ Placebo _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184848056005/placebo)

[ _ Prenatal _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185479896394/prenatal)

[ _ Maternity Leave _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190366122514/maternity-leave)


	7. Breach Masterlist

**Status: In Progress**

_The reader finds herself in the Winter Soldier’s cross hairs during a lock down. [dark!Winter Soldier/Reader ~ 18+]_

[ _Breach_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184458544424/breach)

[ _The Cell_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184550964449/the-cell)

[ _Corrupt_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184780976929/corrupt)

[ _Surrender_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185589656089/surrender)

[ _Seed_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185909213274/seed)

[ _Broken Protocol_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185957354849/broken-protocol)

[ _Numb_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186093842039/numb)

[ _Be_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187059645449/be)

[ _Reprogrammed_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187586553839/reprogrammed)

[ _Away_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188006483474/away)

[ _Night_](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189291574489/night)

[ _Exile_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190823409154/exile)


	8. Eye for an Eye Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ The reader is the longtime girlfriend of a mafioso, but she finds herself in danger when a rival mob boss, Steve Rogers, looks to even a score. [mafia!AU dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+] _

[ **_Part 1_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185269702244/eye-for-an-eye)

[ **_Part 2_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185315629964/eye-for-an-eye-2)

[ **_Part 3_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185841619459/eye-for-an-eye-3)

[ **_Part 4_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186771284314/eye-for-an-eye-4)

[ **_Part 5_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188518833934/eye-for-an-eye-5)

[ **_Part 6_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190220233914/eye-for-an-eye-6-finale)


	9. Yours, Mine, and Ours Masterlist

**Status: In progress**

_ Bucky steals a pair of our panties. Steve finds said panties. Assumptions are made. [dark!Bucky Barnes/dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+] _

[ _ Part 1 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185678433642/yours-mine-and-ours)

[ _ Part 2 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185724834814/yours-mine-and-ours-2)

[ _ Part 3 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185885082731/yours-mine-and-ours-3)

[ _ Part 4 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186261993924/yours-mine-and-ours-4)

[ _ Part 5 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186980765604/yours-mine-and-ours-5)

[ _ Part 6 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188306608899/yours-mine-and-ours-6)


	10. Getaway Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ The reader is away on vacation and finds something, or someone, in the woods. [dark! (nomad) Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+] _

[ _ Getaway _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185756061749/getaway) __

[ _ Homecoming _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185981642699/homecoming)

[ _ Non Grata _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186279521318/non-grata)

[ _ Adrift _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186377149949/adrift)

[ _ Crash _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187094327750/crash)

[ _ Get Together _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187554587549/get-together)

[ _ Damage Control _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188258876099/damage-control)

[ Subterfuge ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188678638339/subterfuge)


	11. Grace, too Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ The reader is a stripper and it’s her first night in a private show. [dark!Steve Rogers/stripper!Reader ~ 18+] _

[ _ Part 1 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186444113286/grace-too)

[ _ Part 2 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186477691339/grace-too-2)

[ _ Part 3 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186542673424/grace-too-3)

[ _ Part 4 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187625118534/grace-too-4)


	12. kiss me in the d-a-r-k Masterlist

**status: finished**

_ Your summer visit at a friend’s house doesn’t go as planned as her dad crashes the party. _

[ **_part 1_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186792652574/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-1) ****

[ **_part 2_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186814540130/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-2) ****

[ **_part 3_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186861885254/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-3) ****

[ **_part 4_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186885461802/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-4) ****

[ **_part 5_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186908801409/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-5)

[ **_part 6_ ** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186931533824/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-6)

[ **epilogue i** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188343571894/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-epilogue)

[ **epilogue ii** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188364183384/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-epilogue-ii)

[ **epilogue iii** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188385640247/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-epilogue-iii)

[ **epilogue iv** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188406724495/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-epilogue-iv)

[ **epilogue v** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188427326008/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-epilogue-v)

[ **epilogue vi** ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188493881900/kiss-me-in-the-d-a-r-k-epilogue-vi-finale)


	13. tapestry Masterlist

**Status: finished**

_ King Steven had a wandering eye but you never thought it would fall upon you. _

[ chapter i ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189513066719/tapestry-i)

[ chapter ii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189530658565/tapestry-ii)

[ chapter iii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189551140355/tapestry-iii)

[ chapter iv ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189572772544/tapestry-iv)

[ chapter v ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189593030204/tapestry-v)

[ chapter vi ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189610160394/tapestry-vi)

[ chapter vii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189627536154/tapestry-vii)

[ chapter viii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189646481792/tapestry-viii)

[ chapter ix ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189665596221/tapestry-ix)

[ chapter x ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189684412779/tapestry-x)

[ chapter xi ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189703103899/tapestry-xi)

[ chapter xii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189721189649/tapestry-xii)

[ chapter xiii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189739160634/tapestry-xiii)

[ chapter xiv ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189757241059/tapestry-xiv)

[ chapter xv ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189775076404/tapestry-xv)

[ chapter xvi ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189792359161/tapestry-xvi)

[ chapter xvii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189809829141/tapestry-xvii)

[ chapter xviii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189828018969/tapestry-xviii)

[ chapter xix ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189845891621/tapestry-xix)

[ chapter xx ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189881507466/tapestry-xx)

[ chapter xxi ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189900128561/tapestry-xxi)

[ chapter xxii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189918701754/tapestry-xxii)

[ chapter xxiii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189937561031/tapestry-xxiii)

[ chapter xxiv ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189957387606/tapestry-xxiv)

[ chapter xxv ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189977097214/tapestry-xxv)

[ chapter xxvi ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189995796639/tapestry-xxvi)

[ chapter xxvii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190037910637/tapestry-xxvii)

[ chapter xxviii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190058450949/tapestry-xxviii)

[ chapter xxix ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190079287815/tapestry-xxix)

[ chapter xxx ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190101110225/tapestry-xxx)

[ chapter xxxi ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190122171724/tapestry-xxxi)

[ chapter xxxii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190141090954/tapestry-xxxii)

[ chapter xxxiii ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190160239737/tapestry-xxxiii)


	14. Heart-Shaped Box Masterlist

**Status: In Progress**

_ You accept a job as an au pair, but not all is as it seems. _

[ Part 1 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190277725244/heart-shaped-box-1)

[ Part 2 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190293080724/heart-shaped-box-2)

[ Part 3 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190307881984/heart-shaped-box-3)

[ Part 4 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190328668984/heart-shaped-box-4)

[ Part 5 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190346490184/heart-shaped-box-5)

[ Part 6 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190421880709/heart-shaped-box-6)

[ Part 7 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190461054079/heart-shaped-box-7)

[ Part 8 ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190515649999/heart-shaped-box-8)


	15. summertime sadness masterlist

**Status: In Progress**

_ You stay in the city for a summer job but can’t escape trouble. _

[ _ Part 1 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190551314921/summertime-sadness-1)

[ _ Part 2 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190569647319/summertime-sadness-2)

[ _ Part 3 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190586954549/summertime-sadness-3)

[ _ Part 4 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190605689179/summertime-sadness-4)

[ _ Part 5 _ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190625194764/summertime-sadness-5)

_[Part 6](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190644016224/summertime-sadness-6) _

_[Part 7](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190662167544/summertime-sadness-7) _

_[Part 8](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190680350039/summertime-sadness-8) _

[ _Part 9_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190734782024/summertime-sadness-9-finale)


	16. One Shots/Miniseries Masterlist

[Making the Grade](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184248438756/making-the-grade): The reader tries to hand in her paper late but Professor Barnes is a real hard ass. [(dark!) Prof!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Persistence](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184317461219/persistence): Steve hates the word ‘no’. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Indecent](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184467944219/indecent-this-is-a-darkloki-and-oc-fic-it-will): Sigorna must save her brother after he is caught cheating at a gambling house.[dark!Loki/Reader ~ 18+]

Sequels:

[Indentured](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184502527479/indentured)

[Indignity](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184688960971/indignity)

[Drain You](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184642326202/drain-you): Steve’s bad mood comes to a head at his surprise birthday party. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Fine Line](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184802881524/fine-line): You and Steve are agents with benefits. You and Bucky are not. What happens when you toe the line between two super soldiers? [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

Sequels:

[Crossing the Line](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184964233677/crossing-the-line) [dark!Bucky Barnes/dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Marked: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184825458589/marked)Thor was given a prophecy, but little did he know that you were too. [dark!Thor/Reader ~ 18+]

[Hounded](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184861120894/hounded): The reader doesn’t fit in at court, but she might just stick out too much. [dark!Sandor Clegane ~ 18+]

[Ungodly Prince](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184941556849/ungodly-prince): Thor is not himself when he drinks.[dark!Thor/Reader ~ 18+]

[Down and Dirty](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184987912560/down-and-dirty): Bucky is tired of just watching. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Better Then He Can](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185014254179/better-than-he-can): Steve wants Tony’s happily ever after. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[In Plain Sight](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185036768894/in-plain-sight): Bucky struggles to keep himself busy, until he meets you. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[On Demand](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185106660772/on-demand): The reader becomes a camgirl to ease her financial woes but money is soon the least of her problems. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Unlikely Bedfellows](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185129624609/unlikely-bedfellows): The reader has a wild night out but it’s only just beginning. [dark!Loki/dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Blown](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185175217284/blown): The reader is a mercenary stuck in one place for too long. [dark!Bucky Barnes/dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Defector](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185199523219/defector): The reader is a former Hydra employee put under surveillance of America’s greatest defender. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Unannounced](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185363141769/unannounced): The reader is caretaker to the widow of the manor but one day she returns to an unexpected visitor. [dark!Charles Blackwood/Reader ~ 18+]

[Night Fever](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185563496289/night-fever): You meet your crush’s new date but you’re not the only one lost in yearning. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Coveted: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/185655645579/coveted)Thor’s betrothed awaits his return but finds her company to be less than savoury. [dark!Loki/Reader ~ 18+]

[Long Way Home: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186210385630/long-way-home)You’re on your way back to the small town you grew up in. As usual, nothing goes to planned. [dark!biker!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Fiction is the lie through which we tell the truth: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186592040809/fiction-is-the-lie-through-which-we-tell-the-truth)The reader is a fic writer and her number one fan can’t get enough. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Last Call](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186724320784/last-call): The reader deals with an unruly bar patron. [dark!chubby!Thor/Reader ~ 18+]

[Treat You Better: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/186956741599/treat-you-better)Bucky wants what Peter has. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Detained: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187259552719/detained)You’re on your way home from the bar but you’re not alone. [dark!cop!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[In Training: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187312504209/in-training)You’re Bucky’s trainee but you have a problem with listening. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+] 

[Suit Up:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187350381658/suit-up) Bucky borrows a couple things from Steve. [dark!Bucky Barnes ~ 18+] [Part 2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187513300484/suit-up-2) [dark!Bucky Barnes/dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Let’s Play:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187642368714/lets-play) Steve doesn’t like being lied to. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Surprise:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187664267628/surprise) Sam’s girlfriend has a surprise for him but there are even more in store for the happy couple. [Sam Wilson/Reader ~ 18+]

[Scorn:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187694987459/scorn) Bucky takes vengeance. 

[What we lost in the ashes:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/187843289739/what-we-lost-in-the-ashes) At her weekly grief counseling groups, the reader finds herself seeking support in strangers. Even the famous Steve Rogers. But is there more to his compassion than meets the eye? [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[Move Along:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188045170139/move-along) After the snap, Steve and Thor look for a new purpose. [dark!Steve Rogers/dark!Thor/Reader ~ 18+]

[We feast on time as time feasts on us:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188176609274/we-feast-on-time-as-time-feasts-on-us) The reader meets a mysterious stranger. [dark(vampire)!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Sunlight:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/188721825834/sunlight) Steve is bound to eternity, but he’d rather be bound to you. [dark(vampire)!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]

[In Dreams:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189002991284/in-dreams) Bucky comes home. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Naughty or Nice:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189148832774/naughty-or-nice) Thor wants to know if you’ll be naughty or nice for Christmas. [dark!Thor/Reader ~ 18+, holiday request]

[Silent Night:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189171386339/silent-night) You go away to an isolated cabin but find you’re not alone. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+, holiday request]

[All he wants for Christmas:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189189485904/all-he-wants-for-christmas) Bucky gets Steve a special present: you. [dark!Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+, holiday request]

[Old and New Traditions:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189210041567/old-and-new-traditions) Loki shows up for a holiday present. [dark!Loki/Reader ~ 18+]

[Calling to join them the wretched and joyful:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189331250564/calling-to-join-them-the-wretched-and-joyful) An ancient game is played in the forest of Asgard by the noblemen. To the winners, go the spoils. [dark!Loki/Reader ~ 18+]

[Dial Tone:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189436921974/dial-tone) Reader is a phone sex worker who gets a new caller. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

[Keep her in your pocket:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190178766520/keep-her-in-your-pocket) Reader is a nonhuman brought to earth by traffickers and auctioned off to the dystopian community of men seeking to augment biological issues of infertility. [dark!Steve Rogers/dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+, apocalyptic au, nonhuman!reader]

[The Prince and the Pauper:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190257564119/the-prince-and-the-pauper) During Loki’s stay in Asgard’s prison, he finds companionship in a fellow prisoner. Thor, still bitter about his betrayal and ever stoking their brotherly rivalry, takes unkindly to this unexpected friendship. [dark!Thor, Loki/Reader ~ 18+]

[Like Real People Do:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190403117499/like-real-people-do) You’re a temp in Stark Tower by day and a fanfic writer by night. What happens when your professional life collides with your secret hobby? [dark!Loki/Reader ft Steve Rogers ~ 18+]

[Horrors, Waking and Otherwise:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190496054464/horrors-waking-and-otherwise) You are a kept woman, but not a happy one. [dark!Peter Parker/Reader ~ 18+] 

[Mr. Self Destruct:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189062501959/mr-self-destruct) Bucky has been left by his closest friend. With no other choice, he works for Stark Industries in the name of both Stark and Rogers but before he can begin his new position, he is mandated to attend counselling. With you, the company’s resident therapist. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]

Sequels: [Part Two](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189104604494/mr-self-destruct-2) [Part Three](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190016666973/mr-self-destruct-3)

[The webs we weave: ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/189474007739/the-webs-we-weave)The reader is a journalist at The Bugle but she finds not all her co-workers are what they seem. [dark!Peter Parker/Reader ~ 18+]

[Like Real People Do:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190403117499/like-real-people-do) _You’re a temp in Stark Tower by day and a fanfic writer by night. What happens when your professional life collides with your secret hobby?_

[Bad Boys:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/tagged/fic/page/7) _After a break-in, the reader struggles with her trauma and paranoia but those meant to keep her safe might just be dangerous. [dark!Steve Rogers and dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+)_

_[Marital Discord:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190754305115/marital-discord) The reader finds her marriage falling apart; Bucky’s never home and when he is, he’s not really there, but he’s not as aloof as he seems to be. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+)_

_[Long Live the King:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190879592169/long-live-the-king) The king shows you who is in charge. [dark!Thranduil/Reader ~ 18+]_

_[Kiss of Death:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612300571641266176/kiss-of-death) You (literally) run into a powerful man but find it hard to shake him. [dark!Loki/Reader ~ 18+]_

_[The Widow:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613431639526277120/the-widow) It’s the 1920s and everyone’s having a roaring time but you. [dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader ~ 18+]_

_[Fact or Fiction:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614239542706323456/fact-or-fiction) Your publisher has died and now you must deal with new management. [Ransom Drysdale/Reader ~ 18+]_

_[Eye of the Beholder:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614394620163538944/eye-of-the-beholder) Heimdall has a secret. [dark!Heimdall/Reader ~18+]_

_[Exposed:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614567874063892480/exposed) Your after hours fling isn’t as secret as you thought. [Peter Parker/Reader, dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]_

_[Irreconcilable:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614669256970338304/irreconcilable) You and Steve come to a breaking point but he’s not ready to let you go. [dark!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+]_

_[Apostate:](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611032162515435520/apostate-1) You notice something about Steve. [dark!hydra!Steve Rogers/Reader ~ 18+] [Part 2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611122663242547200/apostate-2)_


	17. Heart-Shaped Box Masterlist

**Status:** In Progress

_**Summary:** You accept a job as an au pair, but not all is as it seems._

[Part 1](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190277725244/heart-shaped-box-1)

[Part 2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190293080724/heart-shaped-box-2)

[Part 3](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190307881984/heart-shaped-box-3)

[Part 4](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190328668984/heart-shaped-box-4)

[Part 5](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190346490184/heart-shaped-box-5)

[Part 6](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190421880709/heart-shaped-box-6)

[Part 7](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190461054079/heart-shaped-box-7)

[Part 8](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190515649999/heart-shaped-box-8)


	18. Smalltown Bringdown Masterlist

**Status:** Complete

**_**Summary:** _ ** _You live in a smalltown run by a biker club. When your boss gets into debt, you find yourself drawn into the crossfire._

[Part 1](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190789826704/smalltown-bringdown-1)

[Part 2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190842049054/smalltown-bringdown-2)

[Part 3](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190858009363/smalltown-bringdown-3)

[Part 4](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190912197174/smalltown-bringdown-4)

[Part 5](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/190930731624/smalltown-bringdown-5-ending)


	19. Painted Windows Masterlist

**Status:** In Progress

_**Summary:** You are freed from your prison but for what, you don’t know._

[Part 1](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611488968843853824/painted-windows-1)

[Part 2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611670095924690944/painted-windows-2)

[Part 3](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611779180011634688/painted-windows-3)

[Part 4](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611861663621251072/painted-windows-4)

[Part 5](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/611947732952891392/painted-windows-5)

[Part 6](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612034352173531136/painted-windows-6)

[Part 7](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612124231369621504/painted-windows-7)

[Part 8](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612211305958490112/painted-windows-8)

[Part 9](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612391983133212672/painted-windows-9)

[Part 10](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612482244017324032/painted-windows-10)

[Part 11](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612578502013747200/painted-windows-11)

[Part 12](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613027610679803904/painted-windows-12)


	20. The Handmaiden Masterlist

**Status:** In Progress

_**Summary:** Princess Madeline has left her homeland to marry a king. On her journey, she has brought her most trusted handmaiden. Little do either of them know how perilous their new home will be._

[Chapter🌹1](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612662851868540928/the-handmaiden-1)

[Chapter🌹2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612753424811966464/the-handmaiden-2)

[Chapter🌹3](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612846405649940480/the-handmaiden-3)

[Chapter🌹4](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/612935782862389248/the-handmaiden-4)

[Chapter🌹5](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613222833012801536/the-handmaiden-5)

[Chapter🌹6](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613304696131764224/the-handmaiden-6)

[Chapter🌹7](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613491442527207424/the-handmaiden-7)


	21. Syster Masterlist

**Status:** In Progress

_**Summary:** Raiders are coming and you must warn the people before they arrive._

[Part 1](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613577996221202432/syster-i)

[Part 2](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613658937288540160/syster-ii)

[Part 3](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613753660908994560/syster-iii)

[Part 4](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613843419646803968/syster-iv)

[Part 5](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613859019715723264/syster-v)

[Part 6](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/613930800904388608/syster-vi)

[Part 7](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614022958958215168/syster-vii)

[Part 8](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614063894068183040/syster-viii)

[Part 9](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614118494635737088/syster-ix)

[Part 10](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614200853727985664/syster-x)


	22. Blue Jean Baby Masterlist

**Status:** In Progress

_**Summary:** You find yourself in the unsavoury world of the 1970s porn scene after a failed run in Hollywood. Producer Steve Rogers sees something special in you and wants more, but can you give it to him?_

[ _Part 1_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614748034272804864/blue-jean-baby-1)

[ _Part 2_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614837272469241856/blue-jean-baby-2)

[ _Part 3_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/614936481745813504/blue-jean-baby-3)

[ _Part 4_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615017018969751552/blue-jean-baby-4)

[ _Part 5_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615108608685916160/blue-jean-baby-5)

[ _Part 6_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615154412592283648/blue-jean-baby-6)

[ _Part 7_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615199077454479360/blue-jean-baby-7)

[ _Part 8_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615289341771677696/blue-jean-baby-8)

[ _Part 9_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615306288186998784/blue-jean-baby-9)

[ _Part 10_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615383822675116032/blue-jean-baby-10)

[ _Part 11_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615404475297005568/blue-jean-baby-11)

[ _Part 12_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615468320955744256/blue-jean-baby-12)

[ _Part 13_ ](https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/615496227136618496/blue-jean-baby-13)


End file.
